


Please, Stay.

by Ellie_S219



Series: Destiel/Sabriel short stories [4]
Category: Supernatural
Genre: Multi
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-11-26
Updated: 2016-11-27
Packaged: 2018-09-02 07:38:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,084
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8658244
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Ellie_S219/pseuds/Ellie_S219
Summary: Dean and Cas were young, stupid, and extremely drunk when they signed that marriage license, but it was legal nonetheless. When they both woke up, they were to hungover to even remember the document. Years passed, and Cas eventually left their hometown, he had started dating April, and was trying to get a marriage license when he was told he was already married. He went back to find Dean and get him to sign some divorce papers, only to find out that he doesn't want him to.





	1. 1

Cas tried not to seem rude when the man told him he was already married, but it'd been a long day and his patience was wearing thin.

"I'm sorry, but what do you mean, I'm already married?"

The man looked up at him, it probably wasn't everyday that he ran into people that didn't know they were married. "Sir, the records state that you're already legally married to a Mr. Dean Winchester."

Cas nearly jumped at the name, he hadn't heard it since he'd moved away from his hometown. He didn't even know how he was supposed to find him and get him to sign some divorce papers so he could marry April.

******

Cas decided he wouldn't tell April about Dean, so he just pack up a few things and said he had to go visit family. He raced over to his hometown of Lawrence, Kansas.

He pulled into an old bar called the roadhouse and asked an old friend of his if he'd seen Dean around.

Ash shook his head, "Nah, happy to see you though. Haven't seen Dean since, well, pretty soon after you left. Pretty sure he still lives in that house over by the county. Might wanna check there."

Cas nodded and thanked his friend. As he drove up to the house, he honestly doubted if a rat could live in that place.

The paint was chipping off the sides of the once light brown house. The windows were shattered, and the top half of the front door was gone. The posts of the fence surrounding the house were all lopsided and some were snapped in half. The old tree in the front yard was dead, some of the branches snapped and barely hanging onto the base. The front porch was caved in, making it nearly impossible to get to the door, which Cas didn't even know why he wanted to.

He walked into the house and called around, 'yah like anyone's gonna be here', he thought to himself as he looked around, some of the furniture looked like someone had burnt it. The wallpaper was scratched away, and there was, 'god I hope that's not blood'. It was blood.

Cas cringed at the blood, it was in the living room, and had splatter towards the ceiling. He tried not to think of what could've, or would've caused it. He tried even harder not to think of why nobody got rid of it.

Cas realized that the blood had stretched down to the couch that was currently blocking his view of the rest of the room.

He looked over the edge of the couch and was about to cry, "DEAN!"

 

 

 


	2. Chapter 2

He screamed when he saw the body, and a thousand questions ran through his mind.

Why did the house look like this?

Why hadn't anyone found the body?

Why didn't anyone go check on him?

Why did he have a gun in his hand?

 _Why did I ever leave?_ Cas thought to himself as he cried by the corpse. He found a note and picked it up.

Cas,

I'm letting go, I know you already did, so don't worry about me.

There was some creaks coming from the stairs and Cas walked over to see what was making the sound. Just for the sake of his memories he decided to go up the stairs to Dean's old room.

The only thing was, instead of seeing a barren, horrid, decaying room, he saw Dean sitting on the edge of a bed in room that was in better shape than the rest of the house.

"Cas?" Dean looked up at him. "What're you doing here, I thought you were marrying April."

"I- how'd you know about April?"

"I've been watching over you, since I died. She seems nice. Why are you here?"

"I was here because we're still legally married, and I thought I needed you to sign the divorce papers."

Dean got up and smirked, Cas always missed that, "Yah, thoughts are funny, huh. Guess you don't need me to sign if I'm dead."

Cas looked at the floor, the entire building looked like it had been burnt, but it was somehow still standing. "No, that- that's not what I meant."

"What'd you mean?"

"I meant, I-" Cas tried to think of a way to change the subject, "Why hasn't anyone found your body?"

Dean shrugged, "Probably 'cause I'm the town drunk, and no one gives a shit about me."

Cas nodded absently, "What about your brother?"

"He moved out."

"What about-" Cas tried to think of anyone else that should've checked on him, but all he could think of was Sam and-

"You moved out too," Dean said, trying to get back to the original subject.

"How long have you been dead?"

"How long have you been gone?" Dean said it like he didn't mean to make it sound horrible, but he honestly lost track of time.

"Two years."

"Then I've been dead for a year. I waited a year to see if you'd come back, but hey, here you are, and you're engaged."

Cas looked down at his ring, "No," April got him a ring, and he never really knew why.

"What?"

Cas tossed his ring to the middle of nowhere. "That's what I meant, I thought I needed you to sign the papers, but I honestly don't want you to. I want to stay here, with you."

"Cas, you can't do that, I'm dead."

Cas stepped forward, "I'm sober, which is a lot more than I could say about you. Can ghosts even get drunk?"

Dean shrugged and looked at the empty bottles around the room, "I don't know, but dammit Cas! You can't stay here! You deserve better than a ghost in the middle of nowhere! You should just leave!"

Cas forward again, "Was that your first thought, two years ago, when I told you I was leaving."

Dean shook his head, "No." He was so close to crying, if a ghost could cry. He sat back down on the edge of the bed.

"What was it? I think I should know if I'm moving in." Cas said, already planning how he was gonna have to fix up the place if was staying here. He sat down on the bed and tried to reach his arm around Dean, just to see if it would work, and it did.

Dean leaned towards Cas, and started crying, "Please stay." Cas nodded and kissed him, and Dean repeated, "Please stay."

**Author's Note:**

> Please review!


End file.
